


Imagine…Being Seduced

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [38]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Being Seduced

You were pretty sure you were the one that pushed him into the bedroom after your night out together. Jeff had been toying with you from the moment you met a few weeks ago, like he always knew the spark was there but he should be proper and do things the right way.

Turns out four dates later and you were the one that broke.

His eyes roamed over your every inch and curve all dinner long, undressing you with his eyes, smiling to himself as he imagined the real thing. He made sure to let his hand slip down to your hip as you walked home, squeezing it possessively one moment, rubbing gently over the spot in the next. 

Even when you asked him to come inside, even when you were pulling him back down the hall to the bedroom and he let your little hand drag him in any direction you chose, there was a predatory look in his eye.

The second you were inside, the air shifted, Jeff shedding you both of your clothes, walking you back to the bed before falling over top of you, delivering a deep kiss the whole damn time.

“Uh uh,” he teased when you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, your hands pinned down to the mattress, lips brushing over yours. “You know what you signed up for the second you invited me in.”

“Maybe I just like to make trouble,” you said back, tugging on his bottom lip.

“Oh, I sure hope so.”


End file.
